My Dead Lover
by angelbsb
Summary: Chloe meets Eric and smut later ensues. My muse was after me to write this after reading the "Sookie Stackhouse" series.


Title: My Dead Lover

Type: Smallville/True Blood Crossover Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Eric Northman

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. Chloe belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics. Eric belongs to Ace Books, Charlaine Harris and HBO.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Chloe meets Eric and smut later ensues. My muse was after me to write this after reading the "Sookie Stackhouse" series.

Its nightfall and Chloe's parking in Fangtasia's back lot. When Chloe gets out of her car, she makes sure her outfit is in good shape. She takes a deep breath and walks to the back door.

Chloe knocks on the door. Pam answers. "Can I help you?" Pam says looking at Chloe.

"Yes I'm Chloe Sullivan. I was hired to put up the website for Fangtasia" Chloe says in a business like manner.

"Ah yes. Miss Sullivan come in. Eric will see you now. Follow me" Pam says leading the way inside.

Pam and Chloe were walking through the busy crowd towards Eric. When they are standing in front of Eric, Pam says "Master. Chloe Sullivan is here for the job. Should I take her to your office now?"

"Pam that's good to know. No not right now. I would like to get to know her first" Eric says looking over Pam's shoulder at Chloe.

Eric says "Miss. Sullivan please have a seat next to me".

Chloe nods then sits down gently then says "Hello Mr. .Northman. It will be a pleasure working for you".

Eric lightly chuckles then says "Please call me Eric, if I may call you Chloe? Yes it will be a pleasure in more than one way".

"Oh will it? I guess will have to wait and see. Yes you may call me Chloe, Eric" Chloe says trying to hide her blush.

Eric smirks at the blush on Chloe's face and is turned on by the smell of her blood under the skin. Chloe clears her throat and says "So Eric. Can I show you my ideas for Fangtasia's web site?"

"Well Chloe. Could you show me in an hour? My time out here in the crowd will be over then. We can go into my office" Eric says in a serious manner. Chloe nods a yes and looks at the crowd.

An hour later Chloe and Eric are in his office. "Mind if I sit in your chair to show you what I have done so far?" Chloe says looking up at him.

"No I do not mind. Sit please yes. I would really like to see what you have so far" Eric says before pulling out the chair for Chloe. Chloe sits down and turns on her laptop and brings up the ideas for the website.

Eric leans over Chloe's shoulder and he whispers in her ear. "Well Chloe. I think you have many wonderful ideas. My you smell delicious" Eric says in a heated whisper to Chloe.

After Eric says that Chloe let's out a shiver of pleasure at Eric's tone. "So I smell delicious huh? I could say the same about you Eric" Chloe says in a semi-husky voice.

Chloe and Eric look at each other hotly. Then Chloe reaches up and kisses Eric. Eric kisses her back then runs his hands though Chloe's hair. Soon their tongues are wrapping around each other and tasting the other's flavors. Eric let's out a moan at Chloe's sweet taste. Chloe's knees almost buckle at Eric's delicious taste.

Chloe soon breaks away from the kiss to breath. Eric looks at Chloe hotly and says "its a few hours until dawn. Would you like to go with me to my place?" Eric say's in Chloe's ear.

"You're right it is. Yes I would love to go to your place with you" Chloe says in a breathless voice. Eric smiles at Chloe and quietly leads her out the door.

When they are at Eric's car he opens Chloe's door for her. Once Chloe gets in Eric closes her door and quickly gets in. Eric is soon driving away to his place. Chloe turns to look at Eric more closely and getting hotter all the time. Soon Eric and Chloe are at Eric's home. Eric quickly gets out and goes around to where Chloe is and picks her up and runs to the door.

Once inside Eric runs them straight to his bedroom. With Chloe still in his arms Eric turns on the lights. Soon Eric let's Chloe slowly slide down his hard body. Once she is on her feet she starts to unbutton Eric's shirt. While Eric gently runs his mouth against her neck.

Soon both of them are half undressed standing next to Eric's bed. Chloe reaches for Eric's pants and undoes the button and zipper. Eric let's out a moan at her touch then reaches around to unzip her skirt. Chloe shivers at his touch and says "Eric kiss me. Please I need your lips on mine".

Eric leans down and says "Of course I'll kiss you Chloe. I feel the same way as you". Once that was said Eric kisses her fully and deeply. When they are done kissing Eric drops to his knees so he can kiss and suck on Chloe's breasts. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure at Eric's touch and runs her hands into his hair.

Eric looks up at Chloe and smiles at her around her breast with his fangs showing. Chloe also looks at Eric's fangs and shivers in pleasure. Eric pulls away and says in a husky voice "So Chloe are you now ready for me? I'm so ready for you". Chloe is so aroused that all she can do is nod her head yes in reply.

Eric gets up from the floor then he sweeps Chloe up onto the bed. Chloe gets comfortable quickly then reaches out for Eric. He smiles his fangs fully showing as he lies on top of Chloe. Chloe lifts her legs so they are near his hips. Eric leans down to kiss her neck before rubbing his staff against her button.

Chloe let's out a moan then moves against Eric trying to get him inside her. Eric smiles against Chloe's neck before slowly pushing his way into her. As soon as Eric was all the way in they both throw their heads back in pleasure. Eric holds still for a moment then pulls out and then quickly pushes back in.

Chloe wraps her legs around Eric's hips and then lifts her hips to match his movements. Eric groans deeply then lifts his head from Chloe's neck and says " Chloe may I bite you? If you will let me it will bring you a stronger orgasm".

Chloe lifts her hips up harder and says "Yes Eric yes. I'm already close please hurry". Eric smiles and still moving his hips leans down again and licks her neck before biting Chloe.

As Eric was drinking from Chloe their joint orgasms hits them hard. For Chloe this was the best orgasm she has ever had with another person. For Eric. Chloe's blood was very wonderful for him .Eric pulls away from Chloe's neck and instead of pulling out starts moving again. Chloe is still gasping for breath but happily scratches her nails down Eric's back.

Eric let's out a groan but keeps moving. Chloe looks at Eric and says "Faster Eric. Go as deep as you can". Eric smiles at Chloe's words and gets on his knees then lifts her hips up at an angle. Another orgasm hits them even harder. Eric pulls out and falls beside Chloe who is trying to catch her breath.

Eric and Chloe lay their just looking at each other. Chloe can breathe normal like now and says "So Eric. You must go to sleep soon right? Do you think we can do this again tomorrow night?"

"Chloe. Yes I must go sleep soon. Of course we can for as long as we both please. I will be thinking of you as I sleep" Eric says in a husky voice.

Chloe smiles at Eric and says "Then sleep well Eric. I think we will be doing that together for awhile. I will also be dreaming of you as I sleep".

Eric gives Chloe a kiss before going to his sleeping spot. Chloe snuggles into the bed and falls asleep dreaming of Eric. When Eric was falling asleep he keeps his promise to Chloe and thinks of her. Chloe wakes up after a few hours of sleep and drinks coffee. Eric sleeps until dusk. Both of them can not wait to do it all over again.

THE END


End file.
